dream_fesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shin Oikawa/Role
Season 1 Episode 01 Shin met Kanade while weight training after the group brought him to the room. Junya suggested that he show Kanade how to use the device he was in the middle of training with- but Shin refused and took off. Here they explain that he doesn't like to work with others. Later, after being informed of his Audition taking place in a performance, Shin joined him, along with Junya to put on a performance. Episode 02 Keeping the others at arms length, Shin continues to keep to himself. Several rumors float around involving him but nobody really knows much. Kanade attempts to get to know him but Shin remains cold, barely responding at all. But at work throughout that day he shows what makes him so popular while fixing some lyrics, being interviewed for a radio show, and posing for a photo-shoot. He leaves Kanade amazed and in hopes of reaching out to him, he chooses the song Shin wrote for the performance he has with Itsuki and Chizuru. Unfortunately, Shin reveals that the song wasn't about Heartbreak like they ended up assuming. He briskly takes off, just as the President of the Company rushes into the room to reveal urgent news; a story has been released about Shin, claiming he has a girlfriend and bringing up the song. Episode 03 Shin continues life as normal, despite the scandal he's been thrust into. He keeps to himself, paying no mind to others as the rumors continue spreading. Eventually he decides to confide in Kanade after seeing how much effort he put into finding him, and explains his original actors career. He met Keigo during it and they became good friends, working together to improve and keep going, as well as avoid overdoing it. But one day Keigo entirely changed, and after Shin won the part he desired so much, he took off, leaving behind the sad and confused Shin who felt as though time had stopped for himself. He wrote ''2032 ''as way to explain his feelings to Keigo and how he felt, but he never expected the song to be exposed the way it was. However, he feels better after Kanade convinces him to express his true feelings to the Audience at the upcoming performance, and together they go on stage. After performing, Shin invites Kanade to join him on his walk home, unknowingly passing by Keigo. Episode 04 Shin, along with Junya and Kanade is brought into the main office, where they are informed that they will be put into a trio unit known as Traffic Signal. Shin, while interested is just as surprised as the other two, but is quick to accept the news and get to work. At first they struggle to get along, with Junya forcing them to take on a harsh training regimen and Kanade struggling to keep up. When they get into a fight, Shin steps in before any violence can occur, bringing the duo to a sushi place he frequents. While trying to get them to talk, he eats and makes a few pointers, eventually getting them to make amends. Episode 05 Traffic Signal (along with Itsuki and Chizuru) are invited onto the show ''Heartthrob Prince, ''a variety series were Idols are put into various romantic situations and must ad-lib lines to the Camera, which acts as the pov for the viewers. With his cool nature, Shin is easily able to pass his turn, which takes place in an Aquarium. After he ends it, he reveals he actually relied on the Halibut- which quickly caught his attention, in order to come up with romantic lines. With Kanade, he eventually decides to elect Junya as their Unit leader and go on to perform. Category:Roles Category:Anime